Austin
by asuki-anani
Summary: Mmmmm...Mpreg. Oliver and Percy. Tidbits of RonDraco. Familial alienation. Story is short and complete and will be posted in about four tidbits. Finally complete.
1. Austin 1

The following is a short fic. It's somewhat of an AU set in the future. Voldemort's been defeated. The Weasley tribe escaped the war as a whole unit. Percy eventually realized his error in judgement and in my happy little world never had any serious inclination to becoming a Death Eater. The Harry Potter world belongs to a creative woman across the pond and her publisher's.

Yes, this fic is slash. Oliver and Percy have always been a favorite but recently I've read some very nicely done Harry/Percy so who knows what may happen next. Yes, this fic is Mpreg.

Yes, this fic is finished. It will be posted in four tidbits. The ending leaves a few questions unanswered. I don't know yet if there will be a sequel with a bit more resolution.

Percy entered his dark apartment and sat in front of the couch. His mum's words still ringing in his ears. The look of disappointment in his father's eyes flashed behind his closed eyes. His parents who were so accepting of others beliefs and cultures and lives had shocked him with their reaction to his announcement His brothers and Ginny had kept their reactions to themselves but Ron looked as astonished as Percy himself felt.

Murmuring a halfhearted Lumos a soft glow filled the living area. As Percy opened his eyes he noticed a letter propped up on the coffee table. He managed a slight smile at the sight of his name written in Oliver's handwriting.

He read the letter through and through twice. Pulling his legs up to his chest taking a deep shuddering breath, Percy bowed his aching head and wept. His day that had started with joy had gone downhill with the meeting with his family. The letter from his beloved had just made his most miserable day worse.

Percy had been feeling weak and nauseous for a few weeks. He suspected he may be pregnant and had visited the men's fertility clinic at St Mungo's just this morning. When the MediWitch had confirmed his suspicions he had been overjoyed. His baby. His Oliver's baby. The first Weasley grandchild was growing in his body.

His plan hand had been to tell his family about his orientation as planned and then surprise them with the news of his impending child. The first Weasley grandchild the child would be so spoiled.

His mother's reaction had derailed his plans. Homosexuality was accepted by most of the Wizarding world. He never thought his parents were among the small wizarding minority that were homophobic. They had never shown any indication of being so grossly against same sex unions.

"Perhaps you should have just stayed away from the family Percy."

He kept hearing his mother repeat that one phrase over and over again in his head. His actions before he had joined the Order had been forgiven…he'd honestly thought his mum would be happy that he had some joy in his life. After wandering the streets of London for a few hours he had returned home to wait for Oliver.

Oliver was to have spoken to his coach and parents about their relationship and how they would be having a bonding ceremony in five months. However Oliver seem to have made it home early & left the missive that crashed what was left of his happy world.

Percy

I love you. I really do.

And I hate to do this but we need to be apart for awhile. I spoke with my Coach today. He doesn't care about my love life or my _lifestyle choices _as he put it. But he did warn me that the owners are severely homophobic.

I love you so much Perce but my position on the team is too tenuous to risk being in an openly gay relationship. It won't be forever Percy I just need to find a decent team that I can play for who can accept us and not have to worry about my job being on the line.

Don't hate me Percy. Please don't hate me.

I did speak with my parents before I had my talk with Coach Rudisell. They were happy for us. I went back after I talked to Coach and my mum balled me out when I told her we were going to have cool off for awhile.

Mum didn't say it but I don't think she thinks I'm worthy of you now. I know she thinks I'm more concerned with the effects being out will have on my career than I am with our relationship.

I hope one day you both can forgive me.

I also hope everything went well with you today with our parents. But then again I'm not really worried Weasleys always look out for one another and take care of their own. They are such good people.

I love you Percy. Never believe that I don't.

I will love you forever Percy. Please forgive me.

Oliver

Still sobbing Percy thought back on his day, just this morning he'd woken up wrapped around the man he loved, had a mother, father and six siblings he loved and who he knew loved him imperfections and all. But most importantly he felt secure for the first time in his life. He knew who he was and where and whom he belonged to.

There was nothing he could take for certain and know was solid and true. His world had fallen apart.

In less than twelve hours he had lost his family and lover. He was alone and had a child on the way.

Giving a small desperate laugh in his silent flat he thought of his muggle friend Lance and his obsession with acronyms. There was one that Percy found particularly fitting for today.

FUBAR!


	2. Austin 2

Thanks for the reviews.

Children's voices and laughter rang across the park. One young boy with sturdy strong limbs crawled all over the jungle gym. His bright red hair shining in the late afternoon sun. Long arms reached over and plucked him off the bars and held him upside down.

"Da! My Da! You're here early."

"Yep, did you miss me?"

"A course Merri is nice but you're my Da!"

Righting the wiggling boy to face him Percy's face was quickly rained with kisses.

"Don't go away again Da!"

"I won't at least not for awhile. Why are you yelling instead of talking normal?"

"I wanted to make sure you could hear me."

"I'll always hear you and listen to you Austin."

"Even if I'm bad?"

"Especially if you're bad."

"Goody, did you sell lots of paintings?"

"Enough to buy you new shoes."

"I like my shoes I no want new ones."

"Okay, I'll buy myself new shoes and Spongebob underwear."

"No, I want the Spongebob underwear!"

"Okay shoes for me underwear for my boy." Percy smiled as the little boy nodded in agreement with him. "You ready to go home? I have a surprise for you."

"I gotta say bye to Jimmie and Merri then I want my surprise."

"You got a deal Buddy."

After arriving at their house Austin began bouncing, "Where's my surprise Daddy? Is it in my room? Is it in the kitchen? Is it a puppy? A horsie? Where Da? Where is it?"

"Go into the living room kiddo."

"Okay!"

A high pitch shriek filled the air, "Unca Ron, Unca Dray, Unca Ron, Unca Dray!"

"Hey squirt did you miss us?"

"Lots n lots n lots everyday. Didja miss me?

"Of course red haired monkey boys are quite rare."

"I'm not a monkey boy Unca Dray. "

"Are you sure? I know you like to climb like everything. Trees, people, bookcases, cabinets…."

The small boy propped on Draco's hip gives him a fond look and shakes his head, "Uncle Dray, I am a boy. I gots red hair but I'm not a monkey."

"Hmm there's a present in the room but the tag says it's for a red haired monkey boy about this tall with lots of curly hair."

"That's me!"

"But you said you're not a monkey."

"I can pretend. Look I'll make monkey noises for you."

While Draco and Austin fell into a monkey sound contest in the living area Percy started to prepare dinner and caught up with Ron.

"What's up little brother? You don't usually lie in wait in my house with the look of mischief about you?"

Ron grins, "I told Mum about me and Draco."

"Really? What happened? Is the Burrow still standing?"

"She ranted and raved and started all sorts of drama until Bill spoke up."

"Bill?"

"Yep Bill. Turns out he and _Snape_ have been together since before the war ended."

"The greasy git Potions master? The undisputed longest standing most hated professor of Hogwarts, King Snake Snape?"

"The one and only."

"Damn half of her boys are gay. How did she take it?"

"She didn't speak I've seen muggle statues that are more animated. Dad just nodded his head and said he expected to see Draco and Snape at the next Sunday dinner."

"When did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago. Draco was a perfect gentleman at dinner. Snape looked constipated having to be surrounded by Weasley's. Then again it may just have been the whole Gryfindor aspect Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Dean"

"I can just imagine."

"You and Austin should visit. I wanna see what color Mum's face turns when she realizes she has a grandson. Especially since none of her other kids some to be inclined to reproduce. Besides they should know about their only grandchild and know they are missing out on a great kid."

"I don't know Ron. It still hurts. Being told I should have stayed gone if I was going to lead a perverted lifestyle. I don't want my son to be hurt by them if they aren't going to treat him right."

"I spoke to Mum yesterday. Hermione convinced her to speak with a Muggle psychologist; she says it's helping her deal with things. She's _almost _willing to admit that she _might_ have been wrong in they way she handled things."

"I haven't been to England in years. You are the only person in our family who speaks to me. Bill never even tried to find me and now you're telling me he's gay too!"

"I did ask our big brother about that. He told me he was kind of in denial about being in a relationship with a man. Snape finally got fed up and split up with him more than a year ago. Apparently Bill finally faced up to the truth a few months ago and convinced Snape to give him a second chance. Snape's not a bad guy; he still sucks as a teacher but he's a good person. He seems to have forgiven Bill for dating most of the witches in Europe."

"Turns out that Bill and I were both planning on coming out to the family on the same day. We rocked the Weasley world off it's axis that day. "

Percy tosses a few onions onto the oil and studies his brother while he stirs the veggies in. The chance of being a part of his family again was very tempting. But was the chance of being hurt enough to risk exposing the most important part of his life.

"You can tell them where I am and how I can be reached. But do not tell them about Austin. That's my job and I don't want to risk him getting hurt if things don't turn out all right."

"If the twins decide to just show up are you ready Austin to meet them. They know I come and see you but they claim to have never followed us here."

"Hell no. I'm not ready. Austin and the twins would be a very volatile mix. He gets into enough trouble on his own. Merri bought him a Junior Potions kit last week and even though he can't read very well the diagrams and ingredients are color coded. The reactions are shown on a little moving picture chart."

"That very day the mini volcano that came with the blasted thing was engorged to half the size of the living room. The freaking edible lava was in every room of first floor. "

Ron barely holds back his laughter at the thought of a flowing river of candy that must have engulfed the house. "Mum would have killed the twins for something like that. How did he manage to engorge it?"

"The brat nicked my wand."

A piercing scream from the living room startled the men in the kitchen and they made their way to the boy and Draco. Upon entering the room they found Austin standing on the sofa arm kissing Draco over and over.

"Hey, that's my man you're kissing little monkey."

"Unca Ron," the happy little boy shouts while leaping onto the red-haired man, "thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Look Da a broom"

"It's a very nice broom not to mention very green. Why don't you take Draco out back so he can safely show you how to use that broom. But first do you remember the flying rules we have."

"No taking Da's broom or ninnybody else's outside without an adult."

"Anybody else's. Next rule?"

"No flying in the snow or rain or if it's too windy. Or if I see muggles."

"Sounds good. You can go outside just be careful. "As the two leave the room Percy turns to Ron with a pained look on his face.

"Ronnie, just how high does that thing rise if you remove the tamper resistant child proof height charm."

"Five feet. Why would you remove the charm? He's much too little to go that high."

"I wouldn't but he'll probably attempt it next week if not tomorrow. And by next month he'll have figured it out and taking Jimmie up with him when I'm not looking."

The two men went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. While they were working Percy noticed that Ron was thinking rather hard about something and kept looking at him thoughtfully while they worked.

"Okay little brother spit it out already."

"Percy who is Austin's other father? Does he know that he was such an amazing little boy?"

Percy sighs and chews on his lip.

"I used to write to him once a week. After Austin was born I'd send him pictures so he'd know what his child looked like. I did that till Austin was 18 months old. He never wrote back. Now I send a picture every month and nothing else. He's never written or visited us."

"I don't think he reads the letters"

At that comment Percy just raises his eyebrows and looks at his younger brother.

"Oliver Wood is his father. I know he his."

Percy doesn't answer but begins to fill plates with food and cuts Austin's portion into smaller bits. Taking a deep breath and just holding onto the counter he raises his head, bright eyes meet Ron's.

"Why do you think he doesn't ready the letters?"

"Last month I saw the owl you use for international mail at Oliver's. He took the parchment and placed it in a box on his coffee table he never opened it. It wasn't a small box and there were a lot of letters. "

"Later I asked him how often the two of you kept in touch and all he said was he did not deserve a friend like you and changed the subject back to Quidditch."

"He left me the same day Mum told me not to come back until I could be a proper son. You already know that was the same day I found out about Austin… He was afraid to be kicked off the team. I remember he used the word tenuous in his letter I was surprised it was spelled right and used properly. "

"He didn't even face you? I'll beat him up for you if you want."

Percy chuckles, "Thanks I appreciate the gesture but don't hurt him."

"Just a little bit? Please?"

"No Ron, but find out if he knows about Austin. If he doesn't bind him to a chair and I know a charm that will make the letters read themselves out loud. Then show him the pictures. He should know that he has a son. Even if he doesn't want anything to do with either of us. If he still doesn't do anything I'll let his mum know about her grandson. Then there will be fireworks. "

"Can I punch him? At least once? Please!"

"No Uncle Ronnie you must set an example for your godson. Speak to Oliver before you tell the family anything. I know I'm throwing a lot on you. I can do it myself, talk to Oliver if it's too much…I'll just need you to take care of Austin."

"No. I'll take care of it. You've been there for me and accepted the Ferret with very few questions asked. I owe you a quite a bit."

"You don't owe me anything. You're the only one who reached out to me after I left. I wrote letters to everyone…even individual letters to mum and dad. No one bothered to write back. You owe me nothing little brother."

TBC….


	3. Austin 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone…those posted and the couple that were emailed.

This chapter has not been beta'd and the verb tense goes back and forth in places…sorry….

…

…

Part 3

…

…

Three days later on a rainy Thursday afternoon Jimmie and Austin were pretending to be rock starts. With all the racket and the start of a migraine Percy just barely heard the doorbell ringing. What had ever possessed him to buy a three year old a mini drum kit?

He'd tried again to take away Austin's drumsticks and failed; rainy days were a single parent's hell. When he finally reached the front door he could see a tall figure turning away. Quickly throwing open the door Percy called out to the man.

"Oliver?"

The man turned back to the house slowly with his head bowed Oliver walked up the steps. Slowly Oliver lifted his head to face the red head, "Hey Percy."

The first thing Percy noticed was the shiny black eye.

"I told Ron not to hit you."

Oliver grinned. "He didn't. Your brother just bound me to chair and made me aware of a few facts."

"Draco on the other hand after listening to all the letters undid the binding, stood me up and swung once. After he picked me up he said I didn't deserve you or Austin. He's probably right."

"Damn he must have been pissed. Draco does his best never to resort to physical violence. Ruins his manicure."

"Percy, I…"

"Come inside. Whatever our conversation is going to be it shouldn't be done on the front porch."

As they enter the house Percy realizes it's oddly quiet. Too quite for a house with two almost four year olds fresh from a nap. He entered the destroyed family room and found it empty. Floating five feet in the air are a pair of drumsticks with a scrap of parchment attached.

Percy

Hide the drum kit and the sticks! Have been watching Wood the last few days and saw he finally left his home today and made his way to an international portkey station. Figured you would need a peaceful meeting. Merri is helping us with the kids this afternoon. Take your time and remember your promise. Don't just fall into bed with him.

Ron

PS

You may want to transfigure the drumsticks into something quieter. Austin is far too good at finding hidden objects. - Draco

Percy smiles at the letter and transfigures the sticks into Spongebob and whatever the purple thing is and tossed them on the couch. He looks up and Oliver is looking at all the photos covering the longest wall of the family wall. Most are of Austin, some include Percy, a few others have Ron and Draco's smiling faces. Slowly and reverently Oliver touches the photo of Austin's first birthday party. It is one of Percy's favorites.

It's a muggle photo but the emotions just jump from the picture. The boy is a chocolate mess and thanks to the baby's chocolaty kisses, hands and honestly head first dive into the cake Percy was just as chocolate covered. But it was the look of adoration in both red heads eyes for each other that made Oliver close his eyes and thin his lips.

The boy in all the pictures was beautiful. His Percy's red curls danced wildly on the small head and the strong little body already favored Oliver's burley build.

"Percy," the man still faced the wall. "I'm so sorry. I've been such a coward all these years. I left you with only a note. I wasn't man enough to face you. Draco _was_ right I don't deserve either of you."

"Sit down Oliver. Do you need anything? Tea, biscuit, my handkerchief?"

"No, no I'm good and I deserve my tears. They are of my own making."

The two men sit on opposite ends of the couch and neither speaks. Both just stare at each other. Taking in the changes in each others faces, Percy noticed that Oliver had the start of crows feet on his face that had not existed the last time he saw the man. Oliver in turn saw a quiet joy in Percy tempered by a slight sorrow in his eyes.

Ever since the two men were boys they had an uncanny ability to just simply know what the other was thinking. After several long minutes Percy smiled at Oliver.

"I can't say that I can forgive and can simply forget everything that has happened between us. But your answers to a few questions will determine what kind of future our family will have."

Oliver looked at the red head, his red head.

"Our family," questioned Oliver hopefully.

"You are Austin's father. I've never spoken ill of you in front of our child. Actually I've never spoken ill of you to anyone. If you want a place in Austin's life that's not a problem. Just don't ever think about taking him from me."

"I'd never do that. I've caused you enough pain because of my idiocy. I'd love to be a part of our son's life. What part if any will I have in yours?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No. I've had no social life at all. I didn't want anyone but you. I've sort of reverted to the Quidditch madman I was at Hogwarts. Are you involved with anyone?"

"No, Austin's been my focus and driving force. He became my reason for living since everyone…since everyone for lack of better words…abandoned me."

"I'll never be able to apologize enough for what I've put you through. I'm so sorry Percy."

"You're here now and have apologized. We have to try to put everything else aside, our hurt, pride, even to some degree our child, what do you feel for me? I could have had Austin and apperated to your flat and made you face reality. I could have shown up to one of your games preggers with a sign and fireworks proclaiming you the father. Place a birth announcement in the Prophet and the Quibbler. I could have made you face the fact you were a father but I didn't."

Oliver takes a breath and grins at his red head.

"You are at your heart a good man Percy Weasley. You are more than I deserve. Never would you have made a public spectacle of yourself or even of me. If you allow me I'll try everyday for the rest of my life to show you how much I truly love you."

Percy stares hard at Oliver whose eyes are bright with tears.

"Those are very pretty words Ollie. But I of all people know all about words. Words can be a cruel, cruel weapon whether voiced or written. I want to believe you but it's so hard and this time I'm not the only one who'll get hurt if you decide you can't handle our relationship. My boy….our boy doesn't deserve to be hurt if our family can't survive your fear of your boss's prejudice."

"I'm not going to play professionally after this season. Headmistress McGonogall has offered me Madam Hooch's job. Next season she starts coaching the Harpies. I spoke to her yesterday about the possibility of my son visiting occasionally. She surprised me when she said, "It's about time _Mr. Wood. Percy and Austin are always welcome but I would rather the two of you formalize your union before having any overnight stays.' "_

"I think all Heads of Hogwarts are omniscient. I ran into her Professor Dumbledore a few years ago at an art show in New York. Austin was asleep in my arms drooling on my shoulder. I never told her who Austin's father was but I'm not surprised she knew."

"Are you going to take the job Oliver?"

"Yes, I just hope I don't screw it up."

"You'll be fine. An excellent instructor of flight. So when do you want to meet Austin and where?"

"Today. Here. One so I don't loose my nerve and two it's a comfortable known environment for him."

"Very good answer."

"I've been reading parenting books hoping not to screw things up."

Percy laughed out loud at what Oliver stated, "I'll call Ron ask him to bring the monkey home."

"Wait. You asked me and I really have no right to ask you anything but I have to know where I stand with you aside from being your sons other father. "

"You Oliver Wood have been the greatest love of my life. I don't think I ever stopped loving you but I haven't liked you for quite awhile. We'll go slow and see what happens and I don't want to get Austin's hopes up that both his daddies will live with him."

"Thank you. That's more than I deserve and more than I was expecting."

"I often think Austin is more than I deserve. He deserves a family, his fathers, grandparents and uncles and aunts. You are my first step. If mum invites us to the Burrow he'll get a set of grandparents and at least two more uncles in Bill and Snape. So when are you telling your mum about Austin?"

Percy goes into the kitchen to call Ron on the cell phone he made his brother purchase. As he talks he starts making a simple snack of his boy. After Percy finishes his conversation Oliver follows him into the kitchen both men are eventually standing at the large window looking out into the backyard.

Oliver reaches out to touch Percy, the other man's body tenses at the contact. When he starts to remove his hand Percy reaches out to hold it. Oliver runs one had up Percy's arm reaching his face. Ever so gently he traces the red heads face. Reaching for both of Percy's hands Oliver stares into his beloved's eyes and kisses every knuckle. Oliver closes his eyes and tears roll down. At that Percy pulls Oliver in for a tight hug.

"Don't you ever leave me again Oliver Wood. I don't think that I could take it."

"Never, never," whispers Oliver wrapping his arms around Percy's trembling body.

After holding on tightly to the redhead for several minutes Oliver pulls away slightly to look directly into the other man's face.

"Percy may I kiss you? I need to remember how you taste."

Percy pulls back and gives Oliver a watery smile, "Just a kiss. I promised Ron I wouldn't fall into bed with you. Or the couch, the floor, he pretty much wanted me to avoid you and horizontal surfaces. And closets."

Oliver chuckles, "Sounds like a very Weasleyesque promise."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Unbeknownst to either man Ron, Draco and Austin had returned. Instead of shouting that he was home Austin had told his Uncles he was going to sneak up on his Da. However as he entered the kitchen on tip toes with exaggerated steps he came upon a sight he'd never seen.

His daddy's were together and they were kissing. He had never met the other man but knew that man was his other daddy. He stood there watching and waiting for them to stop.

He waited an entire minute which for which any three year old is an eternity. As he counted the seconds away on his fingers he waited yet another minute before going over to the two men.

He tugged on Oliver's pant leg and cleared his throat. The two men parted then looked down. For several long seconds all three just stared at each other. Austin finally broke the silence.

"Did you ask for directions?"

Oliver, to whom the question was directed to, was as confused as Percy by the question.

"Umm what do you u mean?" Oliver asked while going down on his knees to speak to the boy properly.

"Da said you were confused and a little lost but that when you found your way again you'd come home to your heart. Merri said it might take awhile because men don't like to ask for 'rections or help when they are lost."

Percy bit his cheek and tried to hold back his laughter while Oliver attempted to find and appropriate answer.

"You could say that. Your Uncles Ron and Draco were very helpful."

"Are ya gonna stay? Are you gonna be my Daddy?"

"I very much want to be your daddy. I have to go to Bulgaria next month and a few practices between now and then but I hope to spend a lot of time with you and your Dad."

"He's Da, sometimes Daddy or Papa but not Dad."

"I'm sorry I didn't know I wish I had been here to watch you grow up. I promise to do better from now on."

The little boy studies the man before him as if trying to judge his sincerity. He looks over to Percy and seems to ask a question with his eyes. At Percy's nod the little boy looks back to Oliver.

"That's okay. I have lots of growing ta do you're tall like Da."

Percy smiles down at his men. "Why don't you take your Daddy over to the window seat, eat your snack and tell him everything about you. I'm going to talk to Uncle Ronnie and Draco see what they want for dinner later. "

"Okie dokey."

Taking Oliver's hand he leads him over to the window seat. The area is quite obviously claimed by the young boy. A small green broom is propped up by the window and the center seat is open to reveal many toys.

The windows are covered in quidditch decals and other cartoon looking figures. The sponge looking creature that Percy had transfigured the drumstick into was represented as well. Percy watched the two as Oliver asked what the sponge creature was and watched as the man became confused regarding television, cartoon, and bikini bottoms. It was quite funny Oliver was not from a traditional pureblood family but the last muggle in his family tree was over a hundred years ago.

Percy left the two as Austin introduced the man into his world and entered the family room and got yet another laugh at Ron and Draco's expense.

They were sprawled upon the couch entangled on one another looking tired and quite dazed. At the laughter Draco opened an eye and glared quite heatedly at the laughing and hair mussed man.

"So did you two enjoy taking my spot for parent's day out?"

"I hate you Weasley. Fourteen children under the age of six! Fourteen! The giant here became a human jungle gym."

Ron remains with his eyes closed and occasionally whimpers. Draco drops a kiss on his head and rubs his back.

"I would have warned you but I had no idea of what would happen today. But I thank you both for all you've done for me."

Draco smirks and crawls out from under Ron who lets out a long whimper of loss. "Do you thank me for the black eye?"

Percy gives Draco a brotherly hug, "Especially for the black eye."

Draco chuckles and begins to tease that it looks as if Percy has been snogging. Ignoring the man Percy asks what they want for dinner. Ron just continued to whimper while Draco continued to ask about his snogging session. Percy decided to ignore both younger men and that pizza would be good enough for dinner.

TBC…..


	4. Austin 4

This chapter has not been beta'd read at your own risk!

Two months and one Quidditch World Cup defeat later…..

Under Austin's very watchful eyes Percy made blueberry pancakes. Austin is very meticulous and persnickety when it comes to pancakes. They must be perfectly round and not too brown. Percy knows he can't complain and only has himself to blame for this character flaw.

"You're cooking them too brown."

"Monkey child I've been cooking pancakes for a long time I'm not going to burn them."

"They have to be perfect!"

"If you had let me sleep a little longer this morning the first batch would have been okay."

"The firsted ones were kinda gloopy."

"First not firsted and is gloopy a real word?"

Yes, gloopy not perfect. Birthday pancakes have to be perfect."

"I didn't get birthday pancakes."

"I didn't have no one to waked up to help me. Sides I gave you lots of hugs and kisses."

Percy smiles at the boy on the counter as he places the last pancake on the platter.

"You know what little monkey."

"Uh uh."

"Hugs and kisses are the best presents you can give me."

At those words Austin's face lit up and jumps from his perch on the counter into his Da's arms. He commences to kiss him wildly and thank him for the pancakes. He eventually stops and looks at his laughing father.

"I love you Da."

"Love you too Bludger."

"You laugh more now than you used to. And you laugh for real too."

"What do you mean for real?"

"You would laugh sometimes and mean it but not always. Now you laugh and I can see it here." The boy points to Percy's chest.

"That's good thing right?"

The little boy nods while placing his head on his fathers shoulder. "Da do we havta move to Scotland?"

"Well that's where Daddy is going to work. If we all want to say together we have to move."

"I like Texas though. You can sell more paintings and we can stay here. Can't he work at home like you?"

"He made a promise to teach at Hogwarts. He has to be at Hogwarts. We'll be able to see Ron and Draco more often. And you'll get to meet your uncles Bill, Fred and George."

"I'm gonna miss Jimmie."

"I know you will bludger boy, so will I. But Jimmie can visit us and we are keeping this house so we will visit too. Now, we're almost finished here go get the tray out ok."

Austin wiggles out of his father's arms to get the bed tray and the flowers he picked earlier that morning. And Percy adds the pancakes and drinks to the tray and makes the entire thing spill proof and not quite weightless."

"I want to take it up Da!"

"Ok but be careful. No acting like a monkey or bludger."

"It's not heavy I can do it."

After making their way carefully up the stairs into the master bedroom they wake up Oliver by singing a very off key and loud rendition of Happy Birthday. Oliver makes the appropriate fuss over breakfast, the flowers, and the drawings Austin had given him as gifts.

All three men are enjoying breakfast and each others company when Austin asks if he and his Da can wait till after Halloween to move.

"Why Kiddo?"

"Cause I wanna go trick or treating with Jimmie. And I gots a costume picked out for me and Da. But I don't have one for Daddy so he can stay at school."

"You decided on your costume already? It's only August."

"Umm Hmm. Unca Draco gave me an idea Da. He called me a curious little monkey. So I picked to be that for Halloween."

"Okay so what's my costume?"

"You're the tall man in the yellow hat."

"Okay, Percy's costume is a yellow hat. What's yours?"

"George."

"George?" asks Oliver. "You're Uncle George?"

"I don't know Unca George."

"So who's George?"

"He's the curious monkey daddy. Don't you read?"

Oliver is a bit taken aback by his son but at Percy silent laughter merely soldiers on with the conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a bludger? You sure have been acting like one lately."

"No, 'sides muggles don't know what a bludger is."

"But they know this fellow George and the man in the yellow hat?"

"Yes! I have some books you can borrow if you need them Daddy."

Percy enters the conversation knowing that Oliver needs a few moments to recover from their son's logic.

"We have to move Austin. And soon. But if we can I'll try to get us here for Halloween. It might not happen but we'll try."

The small boy launches himself at Percy and hugs him tight. "Thank you Daddy."

Percy stares at his happy little family and just smiles. A few months ago he had been resigned to the fact that his only family was his son, brother and a somewhat reformed Malfoy.

Now another brother and his lover were speaking to him and Oliver's mother and father had berated their son when the man had finally told them about Percy and Austin. In no time at all Austin had three new conquests wrapped around his little finger. Snape of course was immune to cute children.

Hopefully one day Austin's other grandparents would be a part of his life. Snape and Malfoy had been invited back to another family dinner at the Burrow by Molly herself. Surely an invitation to Percy would be issued soon. He was still wary of taking the first step. And his mothers words and fathers inaction still stung. But his boy deserved to know his history and his family.

For now he would wait. Eventually word would reach the other Weasley's that he was back in Europe. He was not going to hide his renewed relationship with Oliver or his son. But he knew he had no reason to apologize. His only crime was loving another man. And perhaps loving his son too much to want him to be hurt by Molly's rejection.

Percy grinned as he watched his men wrestling on the bed. There was time to worry about that later…right now his boy seemed to be conspiring against him with his other father. The twinkle in their eyes always gave them away.

FIN...for now anyway...

Sorry to all who reviewed that this last chapter took me forever to post. I had a family member die, one of my best buddies from college also passed on suddenly, my wallet was stolen, and I just about sliced a finger off in one of those run of the mill kitchen accidents. (Now there's a run on sentences if I ever saw one!) Hopefully every thing stays calm for awhile and once again thanks to all who reviewed my little story.


End file.
